Slann
'' '"We were here for the begining, and if faith alone can keep us we shall be here till the end of days." -Kroak '''The Slann are a race created by the Old Ones as their servants and companions, and as the rulers of the Lizardmen. It is unknown if the Slann first travelled across the stars to Earth with the Old Ones, or if the Old Ones created them once they reached their destination. Known as "Magi-Priests", they are supremely gifted with an innate ability to control the Winds of Magic that surpasses even that of the Elves: even the weakest of the Slann are some of the most powerful magic users in the world. Overview Large frog-like creatures, Slann seem to resemle the amphibians of our world with a multitude of coloured skin tones and markings. Though it is rarely their bloated bodies ever leave the magical floating palanquins they sit on, a Slann would stand slightly shorter than a Human. Like all the Lizardmen, and many of the creatures in South America itself, Slann are cold-blooded creatures, whose unflinching fortitude comes at the price of the swift reaction times and swift wit of the warm-bloods. Slann have no gender, and were spawned from primordial pools. The Slann serve to interpret the will of the Old Ones, and to direct the enactment of the Great Plan. The other forms of Lizardmen are unflinchingly loyal to the Slann, and owe them incredible respect, and deference in all things. The Saurus Temple Guard are particularly devoted to their protection. The Slann are some of the few truly immortal creatures in the world, no Slann has ever died of old age, and they see time differently to short-lived mortal creatures such as Elves (who usually live until around four thousand years of age). Often Slann will sleep for centuries or millennia at a time, going without sustenance in a meditative state to divine the will of their creators, and whole generations of Skink attendants may go without ever hearing a Slann speak. History Early HIstory War with Chaos Lustria Present Day The Five Generations A slann is categorized by what generation of Slann they are. A fifth generation slann is the lowest, and it will be less then 500 years old. A fourth generation is 500-1000. A third is 1000-1350, and second is 1350-2000. The oldest and most powerful generation is the first generation and they are over 2000 years old. First Generation Lord Kroak See Also : Lord Kroak ' The venerable Lord kroak' was the first of the Slann mage-priests to be spawned upon the world, the eldest of the first generation Slann. It was Kroak amongst all the Slann, the most powerful race of wizards the entire world has ever known, who had the greatest control over magic. It is said that the mysterious Old One Tepok taught Kroak how to draw upon the winds of magic, and that the serene Potec how to unravel those same winds. It is even written that Kroak taught the ancestors of the High elves the magic they wield to this day, in the golden age of Ulthuan before the Elves wrote down thier histories. In his lifetime, Kroak has witnessed the rise and fall of countless civilisations, entire races blooming and fading into extinction. Lord Kroak was present at the birth of the world as it is seen today and it is said he is fated to endure until the last moment of time itself, when the continents will burn and the earth is consumed. During the Great catastrophe Lord kroak made the most profound of sacrifices; Charged with the defence of Itza, the first city, Kroak knew that the fate of creation itself was hanging in the balance and so mustered his defences. Tapping into the collapsing web of magical enrgy, Kroak erected an enclosing forcefield of incomprehensible power around the city. The enraged deamonic horde battered againest the forcefield for days on end, expiring even as they clawed at the crackling magical dome, eventually even Kroak could not hold the mystic wall no longer, and with a final, thunderous surge of power he forced the barrier outwards, levelling the jungle for miles all around, a million Deamons were banished in an instant. Without the barrier to stop them the screaming masses of chaos swarmed into the first city. Second Generation Third Generation Fourth Generation Fifth Generation Category:Lustria Category:Magi Category:Lizardmen Species Category:Race